Physical Optics Corporation (POC) in conjunction with the Heart Institute of the Hospital of the Good Samaritan (HGS) proposes to develop a minimally invasive transmyocardial revascularization procedure using fiber optically delivered ultraviolet (UV) laser radiation. This system will employ the well established POC non-imaging optic (NIO) fiber coupling technique, crucial in the coupling and delivery of high peak power Q-switched UV laser pulses to the myocardium. This patented POC NIO fiber optic laser coupling and delivery technology will be combined with the most scientifically credible UV laser transmyocardial revascularization protocol, designed by experienced researchers at HGS. The innovation is the use of UV laser radiation, substantially limiting thermal damage to the myocardium as well as increasing the accuracy and specificity with which laser channels are created.